


By the Pool

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sherlock, Greg and John are on holiday.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	By the Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/gifts).



Sherlock sat in the shadows of the house not reading the book in front of him. They'd decided on a holiday, the three of them, and had rented this house near the shore. Sherlock had wondered what the point was of a pool when the ocean was right over the dunes, but as he watched Greg and John splash together in it he was beginning to see the appeal.

Both of them tanned beautifully, their light hair standing out all the more. Sherlock knew from experience that he would turn bright red the moment he stepped into the sun for longer than fifteen minutes without sunblock, so he'd mostly stayed out of it, content to watch his lovers.

Greg must have realized he was watching, because he whispered something in John's ear and John shot him a glance before moving to the pool's steps and slipping out of his swim trunks, tossing them wetly onto the concrete.

Sherlock gave up any pretense of reading and put his book aside as Greg moved next to him. He gave John a heated kiss and took him in hand. John broke the kiss to moan, leaning back on his hands. 

The water and the angle meant that Sherlock couldn't get a good view of what Greg was doing, but that also meant that he could better see John's face and the pleasure washing across it.

Greg nibbled at John's throat and John gave a little gasp, shifting to kneel and lean against the edge of the pool.

Oh, that was a beautiful sight. John tried to keep quiet as Greg pressed against his back. Water sparkled in his hair and his thick lashes lay on his cheek as he gave himself over to whatever Greg was doing below the waterline.

Greg kissed John's scarred shoulder and looked back over at Sherlock.

Sherlock wet his lips and pushed down his own trunks, taking himself in hand with a long slow stroke.

Greg smiled and watched him, whispering in John's ear. John cracked open his eyes to look, wetting his lips. His eyes slipped closed again with another quiet moan as Greg did something with his hands.

Nipping John's ear lobe, Greg pulled back and evidently gave John a little swat. John collected himself with a shaky breath and climbed out of the water, coming over to Sherlock.

Sherlock drew him in for a kiss as John straddled his lap. John guided Sherlock into him with a soft groan.

It was the easiest thing in the world to cup John's hips. Sherlock's eyes closed as they moved together in a slow and familiar dance. The lounge chair creaked underneath them in time.

Sherlock nipped at John's lip, a cue to move a little faster. John's breath came in short pants, but he kept his hands on Sherlock's chest, ignoring his own needs.

With a quiet groan of his own, Sherlock came, holding John still as he filled him.

Greg stepped behind John and wrapped his arms around his heaving chest. "My turn," he said with a low growl, leaning in to kiss Sherlock before helping John up and onto his back on the next lounger over.

Sherlock rolled onto his side to watch as Greg spread John's legs and pushed his way in. John arched up against him, moaning softly. 

Greg took John hard and fast. Sherlock's cock twitched as he watched them together, Greg taking what he wanted and John happy to be the vessel of his pleasure.

Leaning in to kiss John, Greg's thrusts became erratic as he reached his climax. John moaned as he was filled again, Greg's movements slowing as he worked his way through.

Sherlock rolled out of the lounger and went to his knees as Greg pulled out, swallowing John down to the root.

John cried out, tangling his hands in Sherlock's hair. Sherlock could hear Greg whispering praise: "So good for us, John."

It was only a matter of moments before John was coming, Sherlock eagerly swallowing his release, keeping his mouth on John until he was almost oversensitive.

When Sherlock raised his head, Greg leaned over and kissed him, swiping his tongue into Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock shivered as Greg leaned back again, smirking. John looked utterly wrung out and satisfied.

"I'll get something to clean up with, you help him into the bedroom, I think we've earned a nap," said Greg.

"I'd say so," said Sherlock leaning in to kiss John one more time.


End file.
